


[Podfic] Paint the World Orange and Blue by ingberry

by fire_juggler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Fluff, M/M, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>Armed with pen, paper and mugs of tea, Merlin created a relatively successful series of graphic novels. Armed with determination, sarcasm and more tea, he signs a deal with Pendragon Pictures to turn his first novel into a film. Merlin's relationship with Arthur Pendragon starts with TWO (2) slammed doors and ONE (1) severely bruised ego, but that's not at all how it ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Paint the World Orange and Blue by ingberry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paint the World Orange and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581626) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



> Many, many thanks to ingberry for giving blanket permission to record podfic.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Part 1:**  
  


 **Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/paint_the_world_orange_and_blue-1.mp3)

  
**Part 2:**  


 **Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/paint_the_world_orange_and_blue-2.mp3)

## Length:

02:14:20 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/paint_the_world_orange_and_blue-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 129.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/paint_the_world_orange_and_blue-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 67.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
